The Secret of Hogwarts
by yogiritu2004
Summary: Set after the war between Voldemort and Harry Potter. This is Damian's first year in Hogwarts. It has been a year and a half since Bruce Wayne went missing. People think he is dead but the Wayne brothers have other thoughts. They start their own research to find their father and guardian. They go to places where they are forbidden. Because Hogwarts has a secret and they will leav
1. It begins

Dami, you ready? " A cheerful voice asked, knocking on Damian's bedroom door. Richard or Dick as he liked to be called,the eldest amongst the brothers, poked his head through the door. "Everybody is waiting downstairs,"his elder brother said opening the door wide open.

Today was the day. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He had waited so long for this, to go to the school where his father, his brothers had learnt the art of magic. Then why was he so nervous. The butterflies in his stomach refused to settle down. What if there had been a mistake and the letter wasn't addressed to him or what if it was another prank of Jason and Timothy.

"So, are you nervous? "His thoughts were interrupted by his eldest brother's voice, who sat down beside him on the bed.

"Of course not"Damian replied with a huff, " It's them who should be nervous "

Richard gave an amused snort, "You know I was nervous as hell when it was my first time there".

And there it was again. Richard had this mysterious ability to know when the other is feeling low and can see right through his lies. However he never directly called on them. He generally prodded the subject lightly before getting into it completely.

"Yeah, well I am not you"Damian said still trying to lie to save his ego, even though he knew it was futile. He was nervous to ask it but this was Richard, he won't tease him.

"Grayson, do you think I will be sorted in Slytherin? "He expressed his insecurity in a small voice.

Damn Todd and Drake for making him feel insecure! Todd and Drake were agreeing on it ever since his letter came. And they didn't agree on lot of things. They said that is where all the annoying brats are. It is where all selfish people are. He wasn't selfish. He didn't want to be selfish.

Richard gave him a small soft smile, "Don't listen to everything Jay and Timmy says, and Slytherin is not at all bad house. You do know that Severus Snape was a Slytherin, but was he a villain? Do you think Bruce was bad?"Damian shook his head a little, "And remember, Dami your house is not definition of what you are. It is what you choose to be at the moment will define you, Not all Slytherin are evil, Not all Gryffindors are brave, not all ravenclaw are wise and not all Hufflepuff are weak "

Damian was pondering over what Dick just said. Even if he won't admit it,he was relived to hear that. One part of him wondered whether he would get evil but other part of him that knew even wanted to be a Slytherin like his father is. Had been,he reminded himself.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Richard was the most likable amongst his other adopted brothers.And why would he not be he was a Hufflepuff. This would be his last year in in Hogwarts. Damian knew from the tales of Jason and Tim that he was a total chick magnet, and charming person whom even all the teachers loved.

"Helllllo, Hogwarts express won't be there all the day, " Jason's exasperated voice came floating from downstairs.

"Let us get going, before Jason comes barging in, "Richard said getting up.

"Tt,"Damain scowled,"Todd is an imbecile. "

"Dami," Dick reprimanded, "be nice." He would have said more but Damian was looking too cute with his tiny nose scrunched up.

"What! You told me I should always be honest. He is an imbecile with only brawn and zero brain cells."

Dick gave him disapproving shake of his head. Huffing, Damian started his way downstairs followed by Dick. They were greeted by an exasperated looking Jason tapping his foot,an uncaring Tim engrossed in his book and an english gentleman in a pristine suit. Alfred Pennyworth, their namesake butler, but actually the high king of the manor(Not that he would admit it). He was as always in his clean butler uniform.

"Finally! What the fu..." Jason caught himself as Alfred raised an eyebrow daring him to complete the word, "...hell were you doing? " The other three smirked. Jason was the person whose mouth was washed with soap the most.

"Demon must be getting cold feet, " Tim smirked shutting his book.

"Drake, I will... " Damian couldn't finish his sentence as Dick interrupted him

"I was just encouraging Dami which, as I recall you both were done too when you got cold feet on you first day ."

"Shall we get going young sirs? " Alfred interrupted before they could start bickering.

He was standing near the zeta tubes. Zeta tubes were the latest wizarding commute for wizards all over the world. It was easy if you had luggage with you to travel who lived on the other side of the world.

As the boys huddled near the zeta tube to the King Cross station ,with their luggage, Dick proudly announced which earned him a tut from Damian, an eye roll from Tim and an a snort from Jason

"Hogwarts get ready, here we come"


	2. Hogwarts Express

"Now masters, I hope you all behave and maintain the decorum there" Alfred said with a stern expression. They were standing in front of the pillar of platform number 9 and 10."I should not get any complain of misbehaviour and listen to Master Dick as he is your guardian."

"Now Alfie," Jason stated with mock hurt, " You know us. Do you think we would misbehave. No. Never. I am the prefect of Gryffindor. I will not let anyone misbehave. "

Alfred gave him a mini glare while Jason smirked cheekily. "We will talk after your O.W.L. grades, young man."

Horror dawned on Jason. This was his fifth year. Unfortunately the year of O. W. L.

Alfred turned to Tim. "Master Timothy, I wish you all the best for your quidditch matches. Please make sure Master Jason studies for it. Take him to library along with you, "

"Sure thing Alf, " Tim gave him two finger salute and grinned at Jason who was glaring daggers at him behind Alfred's back.

"Now, Master Damian I trust you to behave and listen to Master Dick. " Damian tutted but didn't say anything more than "whatever" . Alfred knew this was the most obedience he could get from the youngest Wayne.

"I have packed cookies and prefered meals for all of you and your friends for your journey. Please make sure you eat it and I would like it if you don't eat too much candies from the express trolley..."

Dick smiled. He knew after Bruce went missing Alfred felt responsible for all of them.

And to be honest, so did he. He was already a legal adult in wizarding world at 17 ,therefore he got the guardianship of his siblings.

Actually he asked for it.

You should be grateful, brat!

The words echoed in his brain, bringing the same pain it brought the first time. It felt like the right way to repay Bruce for taking care of him for almost a decade. Right way to show he was grateful.

"... And master Dick, all the best for quidditch,"Alfred brought him back from his thoughts.

"Thank you, Alfie" Dick hugged his grandfather figure. "We will be careful, "

"Alfred!" A voice called.

They turned around to see the Clark Kent along with his wife, Lois and son, Jon with matching grins.

Clark was a professor at Hogwarts, also the head of Hufflepuff house. He was a close friend of Bruce. To be honest the only friend. They were both teachers and the head of the houses.

"Professor Kent, " Dick greeted him with a nod.

"Come on Dick, how many times have I told you. Call me Professor only when in Hogwarts."

Dick only smiled. He had learnt the hard way, that one shouldn't just assume that they are close to somebody.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Alfred greeted as they came near.

"You forgot me, Alfred! " Jon exclaimed playfully.

"Maybe because you are so tiny, " Butted Damian before Alfred could answer.

Immediately reprimanding shouts of 'Master Damian' and 'Dami' came. "Tt" was the only answer from Damian.

"Master Damian, that is no way to talk to a friend, "Alfred stated.

"Not to mention the only friend that demon has, " Tim smirked.

"It is alright Alfred," Clark said. He was well aware that if the Waynes started fighting they wouldn't stop until one would have a split lip or a concussion that, if someone stops them. "Besides, Jon is tiny. "

"Dad! " Jon whined, earning chuckles from the group. "You are not encouraging." He sticked his tongue out at others.

" Jon! " Lois gave him a warning look.

Dick couldn't help but notice at the similarities between Alfred and Lois. They could be very gentle and loving when they wanted to, but at the same time could shut you up with one look.

Clark chuckled nervously. Seeing his wife like the always made him edgy. It reminded him of the times when Lois and he would fight. Only for Clark to shut up with a glare that promised death in a minute and listen her rant for another hour.

Jon crossed his arms with a pout.

"I think you all should get going. You wouldn't want to miss the train now, would you? "

"Bye Alfie, Bye Mrs Kent, " Dick gave Alfred a hug and waved to Lois,followed by others. He put his hand on Damian's shoulder and guided him with their cart.

Clark gave Lois a goodbye kiss, to Alfred's chagrin ,on lips. Alfred was not the one who would show emotions publicly, that is why his ears were pink.

"Ew, Dad, " Jon blanched. "That is gross, "

Jason was staring them with interest. "They are teaching you kid, this is how you kiss. You capture your lady's lips and..." He was smacked hard upside the head. "Ow", Alfred was twisting his ear.

He winced noticing the harsh glare upon him. " Is that how you talk in public, especially about a teacher. "

"Ow, Ow, sorry, Ow, sorry, Alfie. " Alfred let go of his ear. "You are on dishes duty when you return for Christmas and you will only get three cookies of your share, rest all make sure of it.

Everyone but Jason cheered. "More cookies for us" Tim grinned.

"Can I have them too? " Clark asked. Lois smacked him on the arm playfully. "You are getting fat"

"I am not fat. I am muscular. " Clark said flexing his arms. It was true,he was very muscular. Someone may mistake him for a wrestler or bouncers.But he had this joyful and childish aura that not all of the tough looking guys have.

"Yes, of course you can have them, Mr. Kent. After all, Master Jason is not having them. "

Jason muttered something under his breath. "I am leaving, " he said grabbing Tim and his cart roughly, and moving towards the pillar.

"Hey!" Tim called caught off guard.

"Shut up, Timbuktu, " Jason and he grabbed the cart and ran forward, heading straight for the pillar, but they didn't collide they went through it.

"Do you want to run or walk?" Clark asked Jon and Damian.

"We will run, "Dick said. He was not sure whether Damian was scared or not but he was definitely sure that he would never say that he was.

"Alright, I will run too" Jon said.

"After you," Dick motioned Jon and Clark.

"Bye mom" Jon said.

"Bye honey, take care, " Lois waved, her eyes glossy. Dick could say that she will shed her tears once she was alone. To have your husband away from you for the most of year was one thing, but both of them away was damn hard. Being a muggle with wizard children and partner must be tough.

Clark and Jon disappeared behind the pillar.

They turned to Alfred. He gave them a final nod and wave. "Goodbye Pennyworth, " Damian said and grabbed the handle along with Dick.

They ran forward. To the portal that connected them to a whole new world of fantasy and magic.

When they emerged, they were standing in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

* * *


	3. Platform 9 34

They were greeted by the scarlet steam engine that was Hogwarts express. It was packed with people roaming in robes and the hoots of owl. And chattering of children, some in uniform while some in their regulars.

"Come on,here"Clark maneuvered them in the crowd.

They could feel the stares on their back, as they walked. People were whispering all around them.

"I swear if they keep staring I am gonna give them all a long eye." Jason fumed.

" Ignore them Jay and keep walking, " Dick made sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

Dick couldn't say that he wasn't bothered by people around them. But if the richest person who also teaches at the most renowned school, who also happens to be your father and guardian, mysteriously disappears without a trace, yeah, people would stare.

They pressed on through the crowd till the last empty compartment of train.

Damian, Jon and Tim got in first with all their pets.

"Help me shove these in, " Dick told Jason, grabbing a corner of the trunk.

"Let me give you a hand, " Clark said and before they could say a word, got both trunk in without any effort. Then they tucked them in the corner of their compartment.

"You going to sit with us? " Jon asked his father. He was sitting beside Damian who had claimed the window seat.

"No, " He gave a small smile when the three elder brothers sighed in relief, "There are a few conditions "he added.

"What? " Everybody asked simultaneously.

"No fighting, no cussing, maintaining behaviour and discipline, not too much sugar, no pranking, no jinxing anyone" He looked pointedly at Jason at the last last two conditions.

"And the most important, I should get my share of extra cookies, "he said with a smirk.

"What! "Jason cried out in dismay, "No!"

"Jason he is going to get those even if he sits here. So shut up and deal with it" Tim whisper yelled at him.

Jason was going to retort, but then an idea formed in his head. He smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. So sweetly it could give one diabetes. That scared the hell out Tim. "Okay Timmy, " He said

"Um Jay, " Tim was freaking.That smile meant no good. "Why are you smiling? "

"Why, " Jason placed his finger on his chin, as if thinking something serious, "hmm, maybe because I have some payback. " He grinned

"Jason, " Clark said, "You aren't allowed to have any payback too"

"Fine" Jason slumped against the seat. They weren't sure whether he would really heed it or not but they had to do with it.

"Good, so I am leaving, behave, " He said in a final warning.

"Thank god! "Dick sighed in relief, when Clark left

Clark did leave the young people alone, Bruce always sat with them to monitor them, sucking all the fun. They couldn't relax and have fun in comfortable way. When they complained him of this he would say innocently like every parent in the world,'What!I am not stopping you,you can do whatever you want.' Yeah, As if.

"I am gonna stretch my leg a bit before we are crammed in this compartment for hours",Dick said when Clark was out of sight."Anyone wanna join?" though he was hoping nobody would say yes.

To his dismay,Jason got up immediately. "I will join you and Timmy here too."

"I don't wanna..." he was abruptly pulled up to his feet by Jason. "Hey!"

"Come on Timbo, give me company,"

"Fine"Tim knew it was useless to argue with Jason and anything was better than sitting here alone with demon.

"You two?"Dick asked Damian and Jon.

"tt," Damian replied, propping his elbow on the sill and his face on palm

"I will give Damian company," Jon said. Again Damian tutted.

As the brothers got off the train, Dick gazed around the sea of people trying to find someone .

"There they are!"

Two tall and hot girls with red hair, Kory Anders and Artemis Grace, and a short blonde girl, Stephanie Brown, were approaching them.

"Kory!" Dick kissed his girlfriend passionately and was rewarded back equally.

"Yeah, Go on,eat her face! Only if Alfred was here," Jason grumbled. " I can always tell him." He smirked

The kissing couple ignored him.

"You can't tell him if I do this," Artemis said before crashing her lips on Jason's.

Jason kissed her back.

"Is that why you brought me along?" Tim asked crossing his arms. Jason shoved his face away without breaking the kiss.

"Hey! " Then he noticed Stephanie smiling at him. He waved hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Hi Tim!"

She always thought Tim was cute. Kind of a nerd but a cute nerd. She found it very sweet.

"Hi Steph," Dick grinned with one arm around Kory's waist.

"Hiya captain!" she gave Dick a two finger salute.Stephanie was a Hufflepuff in her third year and keeper of Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Dick was her Captain.

"It has been so long" Jason and Artemis parted, a little out of breath.

Damian poked his head out through the window, "If you morons are done exchanging saliva, you should get on the train.

"Damian,a pleasure as always," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Tt, "Damian went back in again.

Bruce had once invited Kory and Artemis to Wayne Manor for dinner during holidays, when he came to know that they were his sons' love interest. And putting it nicely Artemis and Damian didn't get along. The dinner was full of not so subtle insults and remarks.Neither of them ready to toughen out each other.

They all got on board. Kory and Dick beside Damian and Jon, Jason and Artemis sat on the opposite berth leaving Tim to sit beside Steph.

Soon the train started. Everybody immersed in their own conversations or in Damian and Jon's case Jon trying to talk and Damian replying in monosyllables or with a grunt. So much like his father.

Only Tim and Steph were sitting in an awkward silence. At least it was awkward for Tim. Steph seemed comfortable sometimes adding her two pennies in between Dick's and Kory's conversation about the quidditch cup.

"So, " Tim tried in an attempt not to be the only person who doesn't have anything interesting to say, "You are the keeper of Hufflepuff."

"Oh yeah, I am pretty excited about it, "Steph turned toward him, " Hey you are in Ravenclaw team too,aren't you? "

"Yeah, a chaser, " Tim shrugged.

"That is so cool, I bet this year's quidditch tournament is gonna be fun. "

"Oh I bet," Artemis said with sass, "Because Gryffindor is going to beat your sorry ass. "

"Hey I am the punny one here"said Dick crossing his arms," and besides that is what Gryffindor has been saying for the past,what, six years, "

" Oh the great Seeker of Hufflepuff who has lead the band of morons to victory" Jason mocked, "You better watch it this time 'cause there are going to be some nasty bludgers on your back. "

"Remind me again why was Jason removed from the team for a year, " Tim asked, " Oh yeah! he thought it would be cool to show 'the finger' to commentator. "

"The jerk deserved it, " Jason huffed.

"He sure did, " Tim said sarcastically.

"Tt, your bickering is useless, the house with me in it would win the quidditch this year, " Damian told them.

"Haha, the half pint thinks he is Harry Potter" Jason said.

"Seize your idiocy, Todd, we both know, I fly better than you. "

"You fly too, " Jon exclaimed, " I thought I would be the only first year who knew how to. "He sounded a little disappointed.

"Tt, of course I can, My grandfather taught me everything I need to know about wizarding world even before you could say broom, "

"Hogwarts now allows the first year for tryouts doesn't mean you will be chosen, " Steph said.

"And who is this fatgirl? " Damian narrowed his eyes on Stephanie as if noticing her presence for the first time.

"Damian, that is not a very nice thing to say, especially when it is not true, " Kory gently chided.

"For your question I am Stephanie Brown, " Steph extended her hand.

"Brown as in Arthur Brown? " Jon blurted.

That question really made Stephanie uncomfortable. She retracted her hand awkwardly, "Um, yes," She was clearly uneasy, " He is my father."

"Oh, um, okay didn't mean any offence, " Jon said a little flustered.

The silence that came after the conversation was awkward. Thankfully it was interrupted by the trolley lady, " Is there anything you want dears?"

"Am I getting my cookies or not?" Jason asked.

"Damian already sent those to Dad," Jon tattled.

"You little gremlin, I am going to get even with you too, " Jason muttered.

"I would like to see you try, Todd."

"Give me one of everything you have, " Jason told the lady.

"Jason! What about the things Alfred made you, " Dick said.

Jason grumbled again, "Fine."

Meanwhile Kory got chocolate frogs and every flavored beans along with Steph. They started getting thier snacks out. Each pack had names written on it. Dick was handing them out from the bag.

"This is for you Artemis, this is for me, Timmy, Dami these are yours" Steph snickered a little.

"Sorry, it is just Timmy is cute, " Steph said making Tim blush.

Seeing the smirks on the couples face and the rising blush on Tim she realized what the they made out of it.

"No I mean...the name is cute, um not that you are not, " Now Steph was competing with Tim in blushing competition. And she was giving him tough competition as well.

Everybody but the blushing duo burst out laughing. Steph buried her face in her hand. Great going, Steph. She thought, Once again you make a fool of yourself in front of everyone. Is it too late to shift to Antarctica?

The next few hours was spent eating, laughing, teasing until Stephanie brought up a sensitive topic, "Any idea who is going to teach DADA? "

The whole compartment went hush. Bruce used to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. It was a sore topic.She had voiced the question that had nagging everybody, even the brothers.

"Dunno, maybe Professor Prince,"Dick shrugged trying to sound as casual as possible.

The silence reigned. Kory gave Dick's hand a gentle squeeze smiling in reassurance. Looking in her beautiful bottle green eyes, Dick reciprocated, appreciating her gesture of support.

Damian turned towards the window, gazing the setting sun that left the mix of orange and pink in its wake. He had never got a chance to properly know his father.

His mind raced to their first meeting.His father wasn't even aware of his existence till his mother dropped him abruptly at his doorstep a few weeks after he turned eight. His father was dumbstruck, staring at Damian like a muggle would if he saw a hippogriff. It had made him doubt that this was really his father, mother had said that he was a great wizard, powerful and rich, but this wasn't the man he imagined at all. Father and Mother had started a heated argument after it. Their argument brought attention of the other residents of the manor Father's servant and other three black haired boys, two with blue eyes and one with blue green.

Mother had told him about a peculiar habit of his father of adopting orphans from street. The eldest two were muggle born and yet surprisingly somehow both turned out to be wizard s when they got their letters from Hogwarts. The other one was half blood. They all seemed confused. The youngest was holding hand of eldest which Damian found pathetic.The middle one was standing with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall like he was enjoying seeing his mother and father fight. The eldest was looking confused.

Surprisingly it was father's servant who interrupted their fight with an authoritative tone. To Damian's surprise even mother went quiet. He ushered mother and Father in the study room and Damian was asked to introduce himself to the other insignificant members of the family. While the other members introduced themselves mother stormed out the study and told him that he were to stay here until she would notify. And just like that, she left. He hadn't realized that he was staring after her in shock, until the eldest boy, Richard placed his hand on his shoulder, which was shrugged off immediately.

Even father paid him no mind and disappeared somewhere as soon as he came out.Pennyworth, father's butler, had escorted him to a room and said that he would be living here and tried to assure some nonsense that this was his home and they were family and he was always welcome. Damian had dismissed him immediately. However, he had to give it to the butler that he had handled the situation well. He approved of him. Not that he said that aloud.

When he was called for meals his father mostly avoided him barely maintaining eye contact. On the other hand, the eldest boy , Grayson,was pesky. He wouldn't stop asking him questions and blabbering about himself even after Damian scathing remarks and comments could not get him to shut up.

He had deduced that his company was only appreciated by Pennyworth and Grayson. Todd,the middle one, was an imbecilic rouge , while Drake was a shy and docile. While Todd was all brawn and no brain Drake was all brain and no brawn. It would make it mildly difficult to eliminate both of them when they were together. So he would use another strategy. Divide and conquer. Grayson was no competition at all. He was a sappy, emotional, clown with really stupid puns. But he was the only one who really showed that he cared. But that won't weaken Damian's resolve to eliminate the extras and gain the rightful place by his Father's side as the sole heir and blood son. Over the years he had tried many times to act on his plan but had never succeeded. The will had faded gradually with exceptions when Todd and Drake were their annoying selves. Even father was accepting and honestly he was not completely despising the fact that he felt at home. Just when everything was turning out fine,Father and Grayson had a stupid fight and Grayson ran away without a trace. Father had been tight-lipped about their fight and just saying that it was not his fault and the choice was made by Dick.

Not even a week after that Father went missing. The news spread like wildfire both in muggle world and wizard world. Grayson returned at once, helping Pennyworth, Kent, Prince and other people locate him. He was declared dead a year and a half later if his absence. Many claimed him to be on search of powerful powers, some of them even said Grayson had to do something with it. Damian had been outraged by the audacity of people to blame Grayson,if anyone had asked him before the fight He would say that Grayson was father's favorite.

"I think we should change, we will be there soon, " Kory said.

They pulled on their robes. Stephanie, Kory and Dick had their Hufflepuff robes. Jason and Artemis in Gryffindor and Tim in Ravenclaw.

An announcement was made that they will be reaching their destination in 5 minutes and to leave their luggage where it was.

"Hagrid will be there to receive first years, " Kory addressed the youngest duo.

"Hopefully Bizzaro would be there too. " Jason said. Bizzaro was a half giant too who was now the keeper of grounds or precisely Hagrid was training him to be. Hagrid was planning on his retirement soon. Jason and Artemis had befriended Bizzaro, he was a softy and kind hearted and childish.

They got off the train together.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

"First years over here!"

"Bizzaro! "Jason and Artemis exclaimed.

They both found themselves lifted above the ground in bone crushing hugs, " Ya big man I still need my ribs, "Jason gasped

"Bizzaro these are not first yers, "

Hagrid came up to them.

"These are Bizzaro's friends, " Bizarro smiled brightly.

"Hey Hagrid," Dick greeted catching up with Damian and Jon behind him.

"Hey Richard,Oh is this Damian and Jonathan?" Hagrid took both of their tiny hands in his one and shook it.

"Jon is fine." Jon said.

"Bye Dami, Jon we will see you there, " Dick ruffled Damian's hair.

Hagrid waved Dick goodbye and ushered Damian and Jon in the group. "Hey, firs' years follow me. "

"First years follow me, " Bizzaro copied Hagrid.

They followed them to a steep narrow path which opened to a dark lake. On the other sidewit of the lake was a giant castle with many turrets and towers. That was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

"No more than four to a boat!" Bizzaro called pointing the fleets of boat by the shore

Damian and Jon claimed one boat, few others who tried to join them were scared off by the death glares and glowers Damian was giving them. But to Damian's misfortune Bizarro joined them giving both of them a big toothy smile, which Jon returned.

"Forward! " Bizzaro hollered,and the boats started gliding smoothly in lake, Damian was a little bothered about the boat tipping under Bizzaro's weight. He would kill the giant if they drowned in the lake. Todd won't be happy about it but, who cares.

They passed through a tunnel full of ivy to an underground harbour. As soon as they clambered off, Bizzaro knocked on the door which swung open at once.

"These are the first years, professor Prince, " Bizzaro said to the witch who stood there

Diana Prince,head of Gryffinddor,teacher of potions in Hogwarts,she was also another friend of Bruce."I will lead them from here, thank you."

She turned around with a "follow me". She led the students to small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we head to Great Hall for start-of-year banquet there are a few things I would like you all to know. Every individual would be sorted in your houses,their names are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin . Your behaviour and discipline will earn your house points and any misbehaviour will lose them. You should also know that you are free to change your seats to sit and mingle with other house in the on exception of start of the year and end of the year meal."

"Any questions?" she asked scanning the faces of the first years,her eyes lingered on Jon and Damian a second more. None came,"Good. Make a line and follow me."

They all scrambled in a line. Damian and Jon almost at the end of. They all followed her to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was illuminated brightly by the floating candles hovering over the four long tables where rest of the students eyes followed the first years. Damian spotted Dick,Kory and Stephanie sitting side by side, Dick beamed at him and gave him a tiny wave. Damian rolled his eyes nevertheless gave a minute smile. On the next table Tim was sitting with a bored expression similar to Jason and Artemis on the other hand were looking bored out of their mind.

At the top of the hall there was another long table where all the teachers were sitting.Proffesor Kent gave Jon and him a smile and nod.

Professor Prince put a three legged stool and a pointy hat on top of it as everybody knew it it was the sorting hat . Damian tuned out of the song of the hat in the middle as he knew all the qualities of the hat very well. His gaze went to the high table where the teachers sats. Bizzaro was sitting at end of the table along with Hagrid. He recognised most of the teacher ,Barry Allen, John Jonzz, Clark kent, Zatara,Selina Kyle, Ginny Weasley among a few others and in the middle high chair the head mistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall.

The whole class clapped their hands as the hat finished its song and went silent after bowing to each table. Professor prince started calling names of the parchment.

"Harrington,Beckett"

A boy with curly black hair rushed to take the seat and Professor Prince placed the hat on his head. The hat remained silent for a while, before shouting loud and clear that could be heard from every corner of the Hall.

"RAVENCLAW"

Cheers came from Ravenclaw and the boy joined them on the table.

"Mehra, Maya, " An Asian girl strode to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted.

Cheers erupted from Slytherin table.

This went on and on. Professor would call their names and the hat will shout their house.

"Kent Jonathan, "

"That's me," Jon almost yelped. He walked to the stool with his stomach in knots. He sat and the professor placed the hat on his head. The hat contemplated for a minute while Professor Clark shifted in his seat.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Hufflepuff table cheered loudly. Jon's shoulder sagged in relief. He walked to the table with a grin and plopped himself beside Dick who gave a beaming smile.

"Good to have you,kid," Dick leaned a little to carry his voice over the drowning noise.

Jon smiled at him,"Thanks."

"Davis,George," Professor Prince called.

This went on and on for a long time.

"Roth, Rachel."

A girl with short raven hair came forward an sat on the stool. She was sickly pale and solemn,with no emotion on her face.

"SLTYHERIN."

She stood up completely ignoring the cheering of people sat at the far end of the table where no on was seated. People exchangdd glances. Probably didn't like company.

'Damn it!' Damian thought. He was planning on sitting at the far end to avoid morons. But if she chose the seat then she must not be interested in useless interaction. He could sit on the opposite side of the table. He mentally shrugged.

"Wayne, Damian,"

Again the class got silent. Damian's back stiffened ever so lightly. He walked to the stool with as much confident he could fake. He closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

'Hmm,'The cap's voice spoke in his mind,'bold, cunning and sharp mind too. All qualities of a...'

"...SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin table broke into cheers. Damian stood up with a small smile of self satisfaction. He was sure his mother and father would be proud.

He sat on the far end of the table in front of the Roth girl, to other Slytherin's disappointment. Looking at his eldest brother who beamed at him.

"Elisa, Wright. "

"RAVENCLAW."

The sorting ceremony was finally over. Professor prince scrolled the parchment and took the table away.

The class fell into silence as the headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, rose from her seat. Her wrinkled yet sharp eyes brimming with wisdom, studying the new arrivals,while giving the welcome speech

"... As we all know that Hogwarts suffered the loss of brilliant teacher, professor Bruce Wayne,"

All the eyes shifted to the brothers. Dick's gaze fell on the table, focusing on the empty plate in front of him, Tim kept his eyes averted, while Jason glared at anyone who dared to give him sympathetic looks. Damian's was the only one who strictly kept his eyes on Professor McGonagall's face.

"This year, "she continued,"we have a new professor who volunteered to teach the subject DADA... "

There was a gleam in her eyes and she was visibly trying to keep her lips from twitching upwards.

"... Harry Potter. "

The whole class erupted in excited murmur and cheers of disbelief. There was no doubt that the man was almost everyone's role model. Getting a chance to actually meet him was a dream come true.

Sure Bruce Wayne was an awesome teacher albeit a little or very strict, but Harry Potter was a complete different level of awesomeness.

"However, " The old witch's voice silenced the whole hall,"This arrangement is temporary. "

And just like that she drained the excitement.

"He couldn't be present with us here due to some work he had to take care of. "

Tim frowned. Something was off about the way she said 'work'. What 'work' could a retired auror have?

He grimaced at the realization of how much he was sounding like Bruce. Micro examining thing, being paranoid. That was all Bruce's thing.

Maybe something with family. He gave a mental shrug.

His eyes landed on the wife of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley- Potter. She was sitting with a complete poker face on the table next to Professor Barry Allen.

Ever since Madam Hooch had retired for years ago, she was giving them flying lessons. Being taught by a professional quidditch player was pretty cool.

Now looking at it, more or less all the people who sat on the table were the coolest witches and wizards of the world. They all were splendid at their jobs. Wait who is this new person beside Professor Kyle. Tim thought.

"Another announcement is that Professor Longbottom has taken a leave of absence. Therefore we have appointed another teacher for your herbology class, Professor Pamela Isley. "She extended her hand towards the new teacher.

Professor Isley stood up. She wore a green robe with her fiery red hair loose. Her eyes were forest green with rosy red lips.Quite frankly she was very beautiful.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, " Prof. Isley said, " I look forward to teaching these young minds, "she said with a smile that bordered on evil smirk.

Tim sighed. He knew he shouldn't just assume she would be bad teacher but he was honestly disappointed. It was expected knowing that Professor Longbottom had been ill for more or less the whole past year.

Professor Longbottom was one of the kindest teacher. Everybody liked him. Tim wasn't sure that the new teacher would be , especially after seeing the smirk that passed between Professor Kyle and her.

But he was sure of one thing this year was going to be crazy.

* * *

**_Note:_**

**_Thank you all, who have reviewed and even those who have read it, I am very grateful for your support. A reader had wished for Damian to be in Slytherin, there you have it. Actually I had originally planned for all the brothers to be in different houses. If you have any suggestions regarding characters please feel free to let me know. I appreciate your views._**

**_As this is my first time writing fanfiction, I know this isn't perfect, so I would deeply appreciate if you point out areas where I can improve._**

**_Thank you for reading:) _**


End file.
